warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seedpaw
|age=Approx. 6 moons |namest=Kit: |namesl=Seedkit |familyt=Father: Mother: Brother: Sisters: |familyl=Brackenfur Sorreltail Molepaw Poppyfrost, Honeyfern, Cinderheart, Lilykit |livebooks=''The Forgotten Warrior, ''The Last Hope |deadbooks=}} Seedkit is a very pale ginger she-kit. History In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Forgotten Warrior :Seedkit is born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur, along with her sister, Lilykit, outside camp, near the lake. Once Sorreltail gave birth, the two kits were immediately taken to the nursery where they started to suckle. Jayfeather is anxious that the kits will be too weak to survive, since Sorreltail didn't have enough energy to lick them. However, the other queens, Daisy and Ferncloud, lick them enough so that they can suckle. :Half a moon later, they are named Seedkit and Lilykit. Jayfeather feels warmed by the thought of more kits in the Clan, because they mean hope and new life. Sorreltail tells her kits to have a good feed so that they can grow big and strong, and it is mentioned that she is recovering well and her kits are growing stronger. :When Sorreltail brings her and Lilykit out to their first meeting, Hollyleaf reveals what happened to Ashfur the day he died. Lilykit and Seedkit are swept closer to their mother with her tail. :Later, Lilykit gets a fever, and Jayfeather tells Cinderheart to stay and watch over her. It is noted that Cinderheart looks briefly disappointed, but dips her head and pads off to the nursery. Lionblaze thinks that Lilykit would be fine without a medicine cat watching over her, but Jayfeather says that Cinderheart isn't the first cat to switch roles, reffering to Leafpool. The Last Hope :Seedkit and her sister are seen stalking leaves behind the nursery when their mother is gossiping with another queen, Ferncloud. She and Lilykit declare they will keep Brightheart's kits in their nests during the battle. Before Sorreltail leaves on the patrol she looks uneasily at the nursery, as she is worried about Seedkit and her sister. Firestar promises her they'll be kept safe, under the fierce protection of the queens and the fact that the warriors will risk their lives to defend them. Brightheart wraps her tail around her and her littermate. At the end of the battle, she and Lilykit are told to come over to their mother, as Sorreltail presses her blood-soaked fur against them. Trivia *Seedkit has WindClan blood because her great-great-grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan. *Seedkit also has SkyClan blood because her grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. *She has been described as tortoiseshell-and-white.Revealed by Kate Cary on her blog Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Brackenfur: Mother: :Sorreltail: Brother: :Molepaw: Sisters: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Lilykit: Grandfather: :Whitestorm: Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: Great-Grandmothers: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Great-Grandfather: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Great-Grandmother: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: Great Aunt: :Brindleface: Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Cousins: :Whitewing: :Amberkit: :Dewkit: :Snowkit: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: Nephew: :Molepaw: Niece: :Cherrypaw: Nephews/Nieces: :Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Kate's official blog Tree Quote References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Kit Category:Minor Character Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females